Strawberry Jam Chocolate Milkshake
by CabooseBlue
Summary: AU: Mello kicked Matt out, what happens when Matt's new neighbor drops by for a visit? Well maybe if you read this you'd know the answer to that now whouldn't you...


Disclaimer: I do not own Deathnote nor do make a profit from writing this story… except maybe that I'm more awesome in the eyes of my friends now. This is AU.

Author: CabooseBlue

Beta: redfirerose, one of my closest friends and without whom I would be stumbling about and would probably have gotten myself killed by now. Thanks for always being there when I have thought failures and for fixing my retarded speech patterns.

Warning: Yaoi, guy on guy, if you don't like it don't read it. Three-way between guys too, once again read at your own discretion.

Pairings: MattxBB, MattxMello, MelloxBB, and MattxMelloxBB.

Additional: L is not dead in this story, he never shows up, but the point is he's still alive… Oh and the cake is a lie…

Strawberry Jam Chocolate Milkshake

Matt felt an all too familiar chill run up his spine, not for the first time since moving into the apartment, it felt like someone was watching him. He had put up curtains, gotten extra locks for his door and even removed the camera on his computer in case someone had hacked it, but the feeling was still there. He lit another cigarette to try to settle his nerves as he played through a game for the fourth time that day on his gameboy. He was really starting to regret having moved into such a creepy place.

…

Beyond watched the ginger over his monitor as he lapped at the jam on his fingers with his tongue. Out of all the people who had moved into the room next door this man was the most interesting. He didn't seem to abide by the public 'norm' of his schedule. He never had to run off to work or really worried about having enough time or money like everyone else had. He spent all his time playing games or smoking; intrigued, BB decided he wanted to know all about his new neighbor.

…

Matt was on his way back in from a trash run to the dumpster when he bumped into a pale figure going around the corner. He attempted an apology when he was brought to a sudden halt by a pair of blood red eyes gazing at him hungrily from beneath an unruly fringe of black hair. His blood ran cold as the tall figure's gaze ran over him.

"Sorry about that," he said in a calculating tone. "I'm B, you are?" Matt was frozen; his mind barely made out that he was being spoken to as he tried to steady himself. He heard B laugh, a cold sound that spread fear throughout his being.

…

Beyond couldn't hold back his laugh as he saw fear in the ginger's eyes. He was too cute when he looked up at him like that. Actually, he was even cuter in person than he was over the cameras. He attempted to get a response again. "What's your name?" He could see the wheels start turning as the redheads' mind rebooted. He loved it when he stopped people's thoughts in their tracks.

"I, uh, I'm sorry. I'm Matt," he mumbled out in a voice barely audible. Cute was definitely the word. Beyond wondered if he was acting this way because he was surprised or whether he really was this timid a person.

"Matt," _cute._ "Well, I'll see you later then Matt," Beyond said walking past him. Most would think it just a normal goodbye, but he really meant what he said.

…

Matt stood frozen in place until he could no longer hear B's footsteps. What happened? No one had ever made him feel so weak or confused before. The man had the look of a predator stalking its prey. He quickly ran to his room locked the door, checked all the windows, and tried to remember if Rottweiler's could live well in apartments. If he had felt uneasy before, now he was trembling with fear.

"Damn it Mello, why'd you have to leave? I could have lived with you being in the mafia, I wouldn't have pushed you away!" Matt sobbed to himself. Before Mello had left Matt had never really been alone, Mello always there to protect him. But he was gone now, deciding that the life he had chosen was too dangerous for someone like Matt.

Matt lit another cigarette as he let the tears stain his face. He hated being alone, more than the time he had to spend five hours outside without any electronics, he really hated being alone. He put his cigarette out and curled up on his bed letting sleep take him to better times.

…

Beyond quickly entered his room after Matt had sprinted into his. He was eager to see what the ginger's response would be to the confrontation. The lock checks were typical, the panicked behavior easily predicted, the redhead couldn't be this average when terrified could he? This was ruining Beyond's hopes of finding an entertaining playmate.

"Damn it Mello, why'd you have to leave? I could have lived with you being in the mafia, I wouldn't have pushed you away!" Matt broke down and lit another cancer stick as tears escaped below the rim of his goggles. Beyond's hope was rekindled; most people wouldn't jump straight from being afraid of a possible killer in their apartment to talking to people who weren't there. Yes, he liked his new zebra camouflaged friend.

The redhead continued for a short while before putting out the fire source and falling into a peaceful slumber. B frowned slightly; perhaps he was a little too lax for his taste.

"Well, no time like the present to keep a promise," he hummed happily to himself.

…

Matt could feel a hand moving through his hair; he had missed the calm it brought with it. He smiled slightly; he loved the way Mello made him feel. His tough exterior never stayed when they were alone together, Matt was the only one who had seen who Mello truly was behind his defenses. He allowed himself to enjoy the feel a bit longer before his thoughts slowly began to creep back to life.

_Wait, Mello kicked me out right? _The hand continued in his hair, Matt realized with a start the hand was bigger than Mello's had ever been. Jumping he tried to separate himself from the unfamiliar touch.

Beyond quickly took his forearms and pinned them on either side of him. "Easy, it's just me," he cooed at Matt holding him in place with ease.

"What? When? How did you get in here?" Matt's sleepy mind raced to understand the situation.

…

Beyond grinned at the redhead, he was truly adorable. He never really understood peoples' fascinations with watching others sleep till he had seen Matt curled peacefully in bed, his mouth parted in his sleep. B resisted the temptation to take his lips there and decided he wanted to savor the catch.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed as he let his hand wander through the silky locks. Matt reacted to the touch instantly as a smile appeared on his still sleeping face. A minute later he started awake surprising B. He moved quickly to restrain his toy as he tried to move away.

"Easy, it's just me," he said in as comforting a tone as he could. Zebra boy, still dazed, asked a series of uncompleted questions before finishing one.

"How did you get in here?" His eyes finally locked on to Beyond as he came fully awake.

"Why were you crying?"

"Wha- what do you…? Were you watching me?" Beyond chuckled, the redhead didn't like answering questions as much as him.

"Since we seem to be getting nowhere," _and you haven't done anything that I need to hurt you for yet, _"what do you say to a little deal? For every question of mine you answer I'll answer one of yours."

…

Matt felt fear pulse through him once more as the eyes stared intensely at him; he nodded. His blood went cold at the smile he was given for his cooperation.

"Good, I'll start then. Why were you crying?"

"How did you," he caught himself. "I missed my friend," Matt stated not willing to share more than necessary. He shuddered as B stroked his cheek with a cold finger.

"But he was more than just a friend wasn't he?"

"Hey, it's my turn." Matt snapped, realizing he had spoken out of turn only when one of B's hands fisted in his hair painfully. He winced as he felt the anger radiating off the man.

"Please, don't be so rude." He released his grip. "But you're right; I did neglect your question. Go ahead then."

Matt paused; fear had turned to heart clenching terror and he couldn't bring his gaze to meet his captor's any longer. "Have you been watching me?" he managed to say in a voice that was far calmer than he felt. He barely believed it was his own.

…

Beyond felt and extremely unfamiliar twinge of guilt in his chest. Matt looked almost as if he could start crying again any moment just from that small act of violence. This wouldn't normally bother him but the redhead looked so innocent that it gave him the feeling of having kicked a puppy. (Or at least what normal people would feel. Personally, he thought puppy kicking was a humorous pastime.) One that thought it was a zebra, had lost its favorite toy, and then got locked out in the rain. Damn it, the hurt in his eyes made Beyond's heart sink.

"Yes. I set up cameras in the room a couple years ago when I moved in. I've watched everyone in this room since then." He stroked the fiery locks trying to calm him. It had the opposite reaction and the ginger tried to move away once more. Beyond deftly pulled a pair of handcuffs from his bag and bound the younger man's wrists.

"What did this Mello guy do to make you so sad?" Beyond asked moving them so they sat facing each other.

…

Matt's defenses were crumbling at his feet as he was faced with an onslaught of emotions. Having lost someone he'd been so close to had been hard enough on him, followed with the creepy ass living space that prevented any good emotions from coming back. Now he was trapped in his room with someone that he couldn't be sure wouldn't completely freak out and kill him. Sure he'd gotten well acquainted with the barrel of Mello's gun on countless occasions, but he knew Mello would never really shoot him. When he realized how quickly this guy could get angry he knew that he wasn't in that safe zone anymore.

_Damn it, I really should have gotten that Rottweiler the first day I moved in here._ As B's hand ran through his hair he tried to move away from the touch; it just felt like a lie. With a metallic clink his hands were bound and he was brought into a sitting position.

"What did this Mello guy do to make you so sad?" B asked; Matt could hear the worried undertone that he was trying to hide. There was a long pause, the atmosphere heavy.

"He made some decisions and… well in short he broke up with me so I'd be safe. It's just that, we've been together so long I've forgotten how to be alone," he muttered letting his gaze fall from his captor. He was surprised when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him.

…

Beyond was struck by the emotion in his puppy's voice. How could someone just leave such a defenseless creature by itself; especially when said action caused such pain? He found himself leaning forward and embracing the fragile youth. Matt tensed at such an unexpected reaction before relaxing and letting his head fall forward onto B's shoulder. The last of his shields fell and his tears flowed freely as Beyond protectively held his shaking figure.

…

Beyond watched the ginger's tears slow and finally stop. Once Matt had calmed himself enough to steady his breathing, he commenced with nervous chain smoking. He didn't even pause when Beyond had taken up eating his jam.

"Do you want your DS? You find that comforting right?" B offered crossing the room to retrieve it. Matt chuckled somewhat uneasily but accepted the small act of kindness for what it was. He pulled his goggles down to wipe at the salty liquids causing Beyond's breath to hitch. Matt had the most beautiful bright green eyes he had ever seen. When he replaced his goggles Beyond felt a pang of annoyance and resisted reaching down and pulling them clean off his face.

"Hey I'm hungry, you want to order something to eat?" Matt asked taking the DS. He nearly dropped it when Beyond laughed unexpectedly.

"You really are an odd one; you're discussing dinner with someone who broke into your house." Beyond couldn't stop laughing, he really was too interesting.

…

Matt and B talked until well after sunrise. They had eaten two dinners and an early breakfast before Beyond went to his own place. Matt was no longer afraid of him and he knew exactly why, he wasn't alone anymore. He had been panicked before because he had lost his shield and then thought Beyond would hurt him, but he was a new shield in himself. And he reminded him of Mello in some ways. They both had odd habits, were addicted to sugary foods, didn't do well with people, often scared the crap out of others, were short tempered and liked to blow things up.

_Yeah, I attract great people, leather clad mafia boss on one side, homicidal jam freak on the other. _Matt laughed at his choice in company before stretching out on his bed to go to sleep; then the feeling hit him.

"Good night B, I'll see you in the morning," he mumbled out sleepily. The feeling lasted a few moments longer before disappearing and Matt let himself fall into the deepest sleep he'd gotten in days.

…

Beyond was surprised how open he was with Matt, he had told him more about his past than anyone else and Matt hadn't pushed him away. B didn't even need to hurt him; Matt had invited him over on numerous occasions and seemed to truly enjoy his company.

"What's the purpose of this game again?" Beyond asked as he died again in Halo multiplayer. The idea of hunting down and killing every gamer in the group became more tempting with every cry of 'boo yah' he heard.

"Well, it really depends who you're asking. Some people play for achievements, some to enjoy the game, but I'd definitely have to say most just play to piss other people off."

"Ah, that accounts for it, and this squeaky voiced punk that keeps team killing me is about to get some jam in his eye pretty soon. Let's see him get a headshot while he's blind in one eye," Beyond hissed as he respawned. Matt laughed loudly in his ear as he moved in and effortlessly killed the little bastard. "I can kill a person without breaking a sweat but I can't play this game to save my life."

"Well it looks like I have you beat at something," Matt chuckled as he turned off the game.

…

Matt could feel the frustration pouring from Beyond; to think that 4 days ago this man had been nothing but a scary stranger. "Don't laugh at me; I'll pour my jam on you!"

"I thought you would have better threats than that, or are you being distracted by a pretty face?" Matt teased. He was surprised when B went to get a drink without a snappy come back of some sort. _Or rage, he didn't even rage. Halo always turns people into psychos, _he paused, _wait why am I trying to piss him off? _B returned with a root beer and was lapping at jam with his tongue. His attentiveness towards the digit caught Matt's attention. Suddenly his pants seemed uncomfortably tight.

_Stupid emotions, this is why I need a hot boyfriend to take my mind off this. _Beyond moved into his odd sitting position across from Matt and dipped his finger in the jar once more. _Don't you dare fall for him Matty; you know Mel'll be back for you any day now and what kind of a boyfriend would you be if you moved on so fast. It's only been a week! Don't do anything you may regret. _

Even as he tried to tell himself this his eyes never moved from B and he could feel his face flush.

…

Beyond was trying to ignore his body's reaction to the ginger's laugh; he was feeling very grateful for his lose jeans now. He was currently hiding in the kitchen using a soda to cool his flushed face. _Jam, where's my jam, I want my jam._ He greedily ate the sugary material and let it distract his desperate imagination. He knew he couldn't let himself lose control with his puppy; he just earned his trust and wouldn't let his primitive side ruin this.

He rejoined Matt letting the strawberry goodness capture as much of his attention as possible. This lasted a couple fingers worth of jelly until his observation skills betrayed him and he saw how intently Matt was staring at him. He felt his arousal grow at the heated look and brought his knees to his chest. This was going to be a long day for both of them as the Matt's cheeks tinted red.

…

Matt broke away from the sensual thoughts of B as his guest offered him some jam. Why not, it's not like a little bit of the fruity spread was going to change his life.

"Thanks," he dipped his fingers into the offered jar. He had just brought his fingers to his lips when a large drop of the substance fell from his hand directly onto the center of his black and white striped shirt. _Damn…_ "I'm clearly not as skilled with this as you are," he joked as he licked the last of his jam from his fingers and removed what he could from his shirt.

…

That was close, Beyond had backed himself into a corner when he had offered the jam, but he hadn't pounced on the opportunity. He took a deep breath; he was certainly testing himself today. The sound of a drawer opening filled the room and B looked up to see Matt had removed his stained shirt and was now searching for a suitable clean one.

"What do you think, another black and white, a black and red, or a red and white?" he asked turning to face Beyond. _Not a cute puppy, _no, the puppy had been replaced with a delicious meal that was being wafted under his nose. Before he knew what he was doing B had risen to his feet and closed the space between them.

…

Beyond was towering over Matt: he had stopped just before touching him and let his lustful gaze rake over him. Matt felt the last of his control wane; he reached up cupping Beyond's face and pulling him into a passionate kiss. The last of B's will broke and he swiftly took control of the kiss, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

Matt felt dizzy as his mouth was plundered, his tongue dancing with B's. He moaned into the kiss as he felt the older man's hands glide over his bare skin; his thoughts slowed and he savored the taste.

…

Beyond pushed Matt onto the bed before hurriedly removing his own shirt discarding the unwanted clothing on the floor. He leaned down recapturing Matt's mouth for a short time before moving to place small kisses down his neck. A quiet moan escaped Matt as Beyond started worrying at his neck; after a short while he pulled back with a hard suck to admire the bright red mark he'd left. Matt groaned in complaint at his stopping and urged him to continue.

Beyond laughed before moving down to tease a nipple; Matt gasped as Beyond's teeth gently grasped the hard nub. B let his hand wander down to discover the bulge in Matt's jeans; rubbing him through the fabric as his tongue flicked over the tense flesh.

Matt's hands groped uselessly at Beyond's shoulders as he progressed lower to meet the part of Matt's body he wanted to give his attention the most. With deft hands he removed the remaining clothes from the ginger's body exposing his straining erection; his agile tongue ran over the length before he took the heated flesh into his mouth.

Matt moaned loudly as Beyond explored his body skillfully finding and exploiting his sensitive spots.

…

With every ministration Beyond made Matt could feel the edge drawing nearer; his warm hands held his hips firmly as he pulled back licking the tip of Matt's member thoroughly.

"B, uhg," he moaned out, his voice shaky with need. Beyond took him back into his mouth as a hand reached up to caress his skin. B gave a final suck as he dug his nails into Matt's skin and sent him toppling over the edge; Matt's hot cum running down his throat as the ginger cried out.

Matt's breathing was ragged as he sat up and pulled Beyond into a fiery kiss reveling in the mixed taste of B and himself. His heart pounded against his now scratched chest and his mind was foggy with pleasure as he rolled B onto his back.

…

Beyond was unprepared when he was pushed onto his back; the flushed face staring down at him with dark eyes. He let Matt take control despite his reluctance to be dominated. He sighed in pleasure as Matt's hot hands seared his skin as they glided over his chest.

His dexterous hands continued down until they released Beyond from his confinement. Matt placed kisses on B's neck as his fingers wrapped around the neglected erection and moved up and down the length. Beyond's eyes glazed as he let the pleasure wash over him; he had never let anybody touch him so intimately before.

He let out a small cry as Matt gently bit his neck forming his own brand on Beyond. Matt's grip tightened and pumped him at the same time he sucked at B's neck; he came emptying himself into Matt's hand and throwing his head back as he cried Matt's name.

…

Matt smiled at hearing his name, Beyond's nails were gripped into his shoulder as his figure tensed under Matt's control. B finally collapsed onto the mattress as Matt licked his hand clean before joining him in the comfort of the bed. Matt had missed having another person with him, he placed small kisses on Beyond's heaving chest before a thought struck him. _Fuck, Mel's gonna kill me. _

…

Matt turned off the game he was barely playing, he couldn't focus and he knew it. It had been two days since that afternoon with Beyond and his emotions were worse off than usual. He really did have feelings for B, strong ones, but he couldn't imagine a world without Mello. He loved them both equally and he didn't know if he would be able to pick between them.

_Okay, let's think this out rationally, chances of Mello coming back for me, 98%; chances of that being soon, 86%. I'm so screwed, seriously what are my options here? _He lit a cigarette and pulled his knees to his chest for comfort. _It's okay, I've still got time to figure this all out, just need to get my head on straight. _

A loud knock came at the door, "Hey Matty, open up." _Shit, Mello's back already?! _

…

Beyond happily ate jam as he headed back towards the apartments. He had run out of emergency rations and figured Matt was most likely almost out of cigarettes with how frequently he smoked them, especially now. But Beyond understood, with how emotional Matt was normally it was only to be expected he would react this way after what they did and how he felt about Mello.

As B entered the hall attaching the two apartment rooms he nearly dropped his jam at what he saw. A leather clad blond was crouched in front of Matt's door, picking the locks by the looks of it. _Blond hair, boots, leather, angry face, girl nails, this has to be Mello. _B walked closer and set his groceries down next to the door.

"Nice to meet you Mello, need a hand?" B decided was the best way to start. He realized Matt hadn't been exaggerating when half of his line of sight was taken up by a gun barrel.

…

Mello tensed as the unfamiliar voice spoke to him, he didn't like the idea of a stranger knowing who he was. "I don't know who the hell you are but if you value your life you'll tell me who you work for," Mello threatened. His blood chilled as Beyond's laugh echoed through the tight space.

"Sorry, I have a habit of startling people. I'm Beyond; I live next door to Matt. He's normally in, did you try knocking?" He said trying to real in his condescending tone.

"Tch, of course I did, I'm not a complete ass. He didn't answer so I was gonna wait for him inside." Mello didn't lower his gun as he spoke; this guy gave _him_ the creeps; that said something.

"He's not answering?" Mello was taken aback by the worry he saw in the previously cold eyes.

"Why do you care so much, he's not your concern," Mello questioned.

"Well actually-"

"Don't tell him!" Matt's voice rang out.

…

Matt clamped his hand down over his mouth and immediately wanted to kick himself for attracting the attention of his predators. He hadn't wanted to see either of them until he had made his decision but he couldn't take the conversation between them.

"So he was home," Mello said, from the sounds of it he was saying it through gritted teeth.

"I'll go around and open the door, make sure he doesn't make a break for it." _Shit, _he was trapped and the hunters were closing in on him, _gotta hide, gotta hide._ Matt searched frantically before sprinting to the bathroom and pressing his back to the door. He had had better plans, and at this point he was only delaying the inevitable, but he needed more time.

He heard the lock of the living room window click open before B treaded across the carpeted floor to let Mello in. "Looks like he chose the bathroom to hide in, how do you want to go about this," Beyond asked. Matt could hear them whispering and it sent an unnerving chill up his spine. How was he supposed to concentrate on thinking when they were plotting like that?

…

"Looks like he chose the bathroom to hide in, how do you want to go about this?" Mello thought on this, the door clearly wasn't made for holding out intruders and Matt had probably rushed and didn't have very much to block the door with. In fact he was probably just sitting against the door, it would be more than easy to force one's way inside. Especially with the two of them together.

"I say we just break our way in," Mello answered lowering his voice to a whisper. "But tell me one thing, why is he doing this; what's going on? He's never run or hid from me before." Beyond looked thoughtfully at the door before turning back to Mello.

"It's Matt's business to tell you but chances are I'll end up having to explain it so I'm going to tell you the short version. Matt freaked out when you left, I scared the crap out of him, then we talked, he realized I'm 'just like you', and then after a series of events we ended up having sex. Right now he's freaking out trying to straighten himself out."

Mello was shocked to hear Matt had ever done such a thing; the two of them had been together forever. He felt a slight tinge of anger bubble in his gut, but more over he felt guilty. It was his fault Matt had been put through this in the first place, he realized how trustworthy Matt had always been. If he had allowed himself to sleep with this guy, there was a reason behind it.

He looked back at Beyond again; his eyes were those of a predator, but Mello could see the concern buried inside. Matt had done twice what few people could ever do, he saw through the protective outer shells to the person underneath.

"I have to say that I whole heartedly trust Matt's judgment, I'll give you a chance. But I'm warning you now, one wrong move and I'll make you regret the day you met Matt," Mello threatened pulling his angry outer shell more snugly around him.

Beyond let a smile creep onto his face, "and if you ever make as stupid a mistake as you did last week I'll make sure you regret it equally as much." They shared smirks before returning their attention to the task at hand.

…

Matt was nervous at the pause in movement from the other side of the door, maybe they were trying to wait him out. He strained his ears listening before he could finally hear the metallic clinks of the door being unlocked. He tried to reach up to relock it when the knob turned and he was being scrunched between the wall and door. He pushed with all his might as inch by inch the crack widened; suddenly Beyond slipped in and Mello released his force on the door causing Matt to slip and end up sprawled on the floor.

"You should know by now you can't win against us," B scoffed as he helped him up before leading him out to the couch. The two slim figures moved to stand in front of him, staring down at him causing his emotions to overcome him again. He was afraid of them being disappointed or angry with him, he was confused about what he should do, and most of all he was filled with unbridled joy to see them. Red and blue eyes stared him down and his heart felt like it would tear itself from his chest with how frantically it was beating.

"I- I'm sorry, I just can't pick. I tried and… and I just couldn't," Matt mumbled out dropping his eyes to the floor between them. He was completely unprepared when two pairs of arms encircled him and stilled the stirring panic in him.

"I told him what happened," Beyond stated causing Matt's heart to stop. He knew he would have had to tell Mello eventually but he still didn't feel prepared for what his reaction might be. He slowly turned to examine Mello's face properly for the first time that day.

Mello's smirk greeted his panicked face before Matt was in a headlock and his hair was being mussed enthusiastically. "Stop that right now or I'll make you pay for my chocolate for a month," Mello warned.

"Stop what?"

"Looking so freakin' scared all the time! It's pathetic and above all it doesn't suit you," Mello said firmly locking his eyes with Matt's for emphasis. Matt pulled Mello into a hug as relief engulfed him; a wide smile spread across his face as he felt Beyond join the hug from behind him. It felt right to be there and he hoped it would never end as Mello draped his arms around both of them.

…

_Crack. _The sound resonated clearly through the spacious room as Mello broke off another piece of chocolate. Beyond had agreed that he would get to know him for Matt's sake, but the ten minute spaces of silence made him miss the paranoid looks he would receive from others. So far the only thing that had really interested him was that Mello had almost as colorful a past as himself but his personality left Beyond feeling dazed. He had never quite met anyone so confident in themselves; he'd also never seen anyone who looked so outspoken in appearance either (…Hooker.)

_Crack. _Beyond's thoughts paused as the sound echoed once more. For that matter Mello had an affinity for chocolate like no other and he could glare holes through walls. But B just couldn't understand what Matt had thought was similar between them, they were both 'scary' as it were but entirely different levels of the word. Mello was intimidating by all means, Beyond was almost positive that if one were to search for the word in a dictionary that Mello's picture would be posted there as an example. However Beyond was _creepy_ for lack of a better term, he'd certainly heard the word used enough times.

_Crack. _Beyond's fingers twitched at the noise, Mello was clearly better at mental torture that B was, judging from the situation he would never have to resort to physical confrontation to get what he wanted. Beyond looked over to see Mello was still staring at him as he had been half an hour ago. B sighed and finally allowed himself to pull a jar of jam out for his own addictions; he couldn't believe that he had gotten himself involved in this situation just because of a cute redhead.

_Crack-_ Beyond locked eyes with Mello once more, the blond was testing him. A smile spread across B's face as he knew just what he could do to get to Mello.

…

Mello let his glare burn as powerfully as he could manage into the side of the pale face. His stare alone didn't seem enough to push him out of his comfort zone; it was sheer chance that his chocolate eating had been able to. The noise probably disrupted his thinking, but Mello needed to get his way past Beyond's exterior if he was going to understand what Matt saw in this guy.

_Crack..._ Mello reveled in the reactions he received from the stern figure; he was uncomfortable, but clearly attempting to hide his emotions. _That's right, you can't hide from me. If you want Matty you gotta get through me first. _He took a large chunk of chocolate and inwardly smirked as the sound elicited another twitch of annoyance. Beyond allowed their eyes to meet despite his attempts against it; Mello was pleased with himself for getting under that cool exterior.

He took one last bite before his glare was actually returned, he felt a powerful chill force its way up his spine as a smile spread across his target's face. The look in the pale mans garnet eyes was terrifying as he dipped his whole hand into his jam jar, sickly squishing noises infecting the silence of the room as he extracted a large mound of the sticky substance.

He tilted his head back and squeezed his hand so the jam oozed into his mouth and on his chin. The man returned his gaze to Mello as he let his tongue snake out to lick at his hand, the gory display with the jam had startled Mello and he was unsure how to respond now.

"Tch," he finally pulled his glare from the man, Beyond was good at retaliations, he'd give him that. He broke off more chocolate and nearly choked as Beyond gave an appalled look, he had never seen such a face on the man.

"I never thought anyone would have the audacity to see me eat jam like that and still try to enrage me," B said in a tone of complete awe. "Honestly I've never met anyone who wasn't scared completely out of their wits from meeting me."

"Glad to know I keep you on your toes, I wouldn't want you to underestimate me."

"While this is true I can't help but feel as though you're underestimating me in turn. Surely Matt's trust in me wouldn't give you the idea that I'm actually a nice person."

"Actually that just makes me more suspicious, and I've never met anyone like you either. Most people piss themselves. Or shit themselves. Or cry like a 5 year old girl. There was this one guy- well it was particularly disgusting." He gave an amused smirk as he at the last bit of chocolate in his hand. Beyond smiled back and an odd friendship seemed to form between them.

…

Hours passed, this time filled with intellectual conversations as the two predatory men swapped information, mostly about Matt. Beyond could understand why Matt liked Mello so much now, his flippant exterior was just a finishing touch to his explosive personality quirks.

"That's great, I can just see the headlines now: _Xbox causes a series of jam related murders._ The cops completely confused 'this matches the MO of that one serial killer, but all these kids played Xbox and for some reason all have jam in their eyes'. That would just make my day if I heard that, oh man I have such morbid humor." Mello laughed so hard he had to put his chocolate down to avoid dropping it.

"Glad to know you take my killing sprees in your stride as well," Beyond said eyeing the blond as he attempted to breathe.

"Sorry, I know it's serious but I can't help it. You normally try to hide when something's bothering you and to know that the little fucks on Xbox live got to you when even I couldn't, it's just too funny. Besides, if stuff like this bothered me I wouldn't have joined the mafia." It finally dawned on Beyond what Matt had meant, they were a lot alike.

…

Matt was ecstatic, he had gone out to give his lovers more time to get to know each other and while he was out had gotten quite a haul. He had 17 new games, a new laptop and even picked up a new memory stick to use for his PSP. All was well in the world… until he walked into his apartment. Beyond had Mello sat in his lap and… yes Matt's eyes were correct, they were making out. Now all was well in the world outside of Matt's pants.

The door gave a loud thud as it hit the wall and they turned to see him staring gaping mouthed at them. "Hey Matt," Mello called with a smug face, Beyond looked dazed and out of breath. _Yeah, I understand how Mello's kisses can have that affect._ "You okay Matt?"

It took a moment for Matt to remember how to form words. "Don't stop," he whimpered, his mind was mush right now and he felt like he could go without thoughts if he got such a sweet reward for it.

"I hadn't realized our pup was such a voyeur," Beyond jeered as he caught his breath. Mello's smirk widened; turning B's head for access he leaned down to worry at his neck. Beyond let a small moan escape and Matt felt a wave of heat shoot through his body. As Mello pulled away he let his tongue glide along the red love bite and Matt shivered at the memories of all the times it had touched him in the same way.

"What'd you get while you were out Matt?" Mello questioned amusedly as he walked over to the now immobile redhead. "More video games, you're so predictable." He pulled the bag away and placed it on a nearby table before closing the door and pulling Matt over to the couch. He pushed Matt into Beyond's lap and chuckled at how flustered the two of them were.

"You should know how to do this by now B," Mello said in a low voice as he wrapped his arms around Matt. As B moved to place his hands onto Matt's shoulders Matt saw three more love bites that were out of sight before. He didn't have much time to think about these though as both mouths moved to suck on either side of his neck. He let his head fall back to rest on Mello's shoulder, eyes glazed, as deft tongues glided over his skin.

…

Mello watched in amusement as Matt's mouth opened in a silent moan and his back arched. He loved how sensitive the ginger was and let his teeth gently nip the flesh he was working on. The moan became audible and he could see Beyond tense from the noise. He had to admit, Matt had chosen a great third for their relationship. Though Beyond was inexperienced at the moment he was a fast learner and would eventually be able to rotate who was seme between the two of them.

Mello finally released the now reddened skin from his mouth as Beyond sat back. All three of them were flushed and their breathing ragged. "You guys are fucking awesome," Matt muttered as his brain came back online.

"Tell me something I don't know," Mello laughed into Matt's ear before nipping at the lobe. This caused Matt to open his mouth once more; Beyond used this opportunity to claim it, plundering the warm cavern.

…

Beyond's tongue slipped into Matt's mouth as his moan was lost to the world. B's hands trailed over Matt's chest moving past Mello's arms and reached Matt's hips pulling him closer. Mello's ministrations alone had made him hard enough, but Matt's reactions had made him need the contact even more.

Matt tasted like smoke and coffee, it was something he could easily become addicted to. He pulled away as a hand started a steady journey up his chest to play with one of his nipples. He was startled to find the hand belonged to Mello and Beyond wasn't the only one receiving treatment as Matt gasped.

…

"I see why you were so out of it when you got home Matty," Mello breathed out in a lust filled voice. He twisted his fingers causing Matt and Beyond to cry out in unison. Mello felt a wave of lust run through him; before long his shirt was pooled on the floor and his fingers were working on the zipper to Matt's vest. The three of them hastily disrobed, hands darting out to tantalize freshly exposed skin. Mello reached under the edge of the couch to retrieve a bottle of lube, he couldn't help laughing at the surprise on Beyond's face as he brought it into view.

"Why do you have that there?" B asked in disbelief.

"We have at least one bottle somewhere in every room no matter where we live. Under the sofa is pretty much a necessity with us." Beyond opened his mouth to say something but it was forgotten as he watched Mello apply the lubricant to his fingers. Mello chuckled at the uncharacteristic blush that spread across B's face; he had clearly never been in a sensual relationship with anyone before Matt.

He didn't miss the slight flash of relief shoot through Beyond's eyes as Mello moved to tend Matt. The ginger understood the situation immediately quickly positioning himself on his stomach with a pillow under his hips. Mello placed quick kisses down Matt's back as he pushed the first digit past the tight ring of muscle. Matt let out a quiet cry as his body adjusted to the familiar extremity before Mello pulled out and added a second. The digits caused an audible moan and his back arched as they scissored and a third and final finger was added.

Mello looked up from Matt to see Beyond entranced by their actions, his eyes widened when Matt whimpered. "Mello please," he cried in need. Mel quickly applied the lube to his hard member before firmly grasping Matt's hips and sliding into him. Matt cried out in pleasure as Mello hit his prostate; his hands clenching the sofa cushion.

Mello forced himself not to pound into the welcoming heat; he had plans and he wasn't going to let them go to waste. "Hey Matty," he whispered against Matt's flushed face. "Do you think you have the mental capacities to multitask?" Mello whispered so Beyond wouldn't be able to hear his scheme.

…

Matt hadn't expected Mello to suggest that, but the idea was arousing and he couldn't help passing a devious smile to B. "B can you come over here," his breathing was ragged and his self control was suffering from having Mello in him without being able to move. Beyond rose to his feet with his usual confidence forced into his walk. Matt pushed himself onto all fours and moved B into a sitting position in front of him.

Mello took this cue and finally allowed himself to move into a slow pace giving Matt time. Matt moaned as he moved his mouth to meet Beyond's flushed neck. He moved his ministrations lower down the slim torso, every inch he lowered himself the faster Mello's pace became. He finally reached his destination and took Beyond's erection into his mouth causing a loud moan. He let his tongue run over the tight flesh taking advantage of all the spots that gave B the most pleasure.

He suddenly gave a strong suck as Mello unexpectedly wrapped his delicate fingers around his neglected member. He managed not to moan as the hand pumped him and the pleasure washed over him. Beyond was nearing the edge as his gasps and cries of need grew with each suck and lick Matt preformed.

"Cum for us Beyond," Mello commanded, it sent B over the edge as he threw his head back and cried, emptying his release down the ginger's throat. Mello reacted quickly tightening his grip around Matt's member and twisted as he let the nails of his other hand dig into Matt's back. The gamers' head swam with ecstasy as he came into Mello's hand, the muscles contracting around Mel's cock bringing him over the edge.

Matt removed his mouth from Beyond as his breath came in gasps as he rested his head on B's heaving chest. Mello pulled out and rolled to lie next to his partners. The three sat heaped together in undisturbed contentment for many minutes; Mello was the first to move, Matt could hear running water from the direction he disappeared to. He rose to place a chaste kiss on Beyond's lips before helping the exhausted figure into the bathroom where a hot bath was waiting. Beyond would build endurance in time and the thought of what the two predatory men would inflict upon Matt sent a chill up his spine. He wasn't sure whether it was caused by nervousness or anticipation but he knew the time would be there before he knew it.

Reasons for making this: I've noticed that I really prefer things that are out of the ordinary. Matt and BB are my favorite characters and when I couldn't find any fanfiction with them I decided there should be. It was originally a MattxBB but Mello had a diva moment and clawed his way in with his girl nails.

Title: The title I picked doesn't actually have anything to do with the story at all. I picked this because when I was writing it I had my beta over and we were drinking chocolate milkshakes. She was cosplaying BB at the time so she added strawberry jam… and it was awesome. I will never eat a normal chocolate milkshake again.

I know most people don't review, but I really would appreciate it if you did. This is my first fic and feedback on how I did would be comforting.


End file.
